


【Fright Night】What a Pity

by khsarrge



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: Peter Vincent一直在思考吸血鬼有没有性能力这个问题。





	【Fright Night】What a Pity

**Author's Note:**

> 本质上是搞笑文学。  
> 归功于原剧就过于搞笑。

Peter现在处在极度烦躁的状态。  
电视上在播放着暮光之城，他不明白这种东西怎么能让Ginger这么感动，甚至开始抽起纸巾擦眼泪。没过多久画面就进行到了男女主角开始热吻，然后上床。Peter啧了一声，摆出了副嫌弃的表情，Ginger瞪了他一眼，然后一脚把他踹出了卧室。  
现在他更烦躁了。他从柜子里随便拿了个杯子倒上酒，把自己扔进沙发。刚才那些画面的余影还残留在他的脑子里。  
所以吸血鬼是怎样繁衍子嗣的？他突然想，按照传统的理论，吸血鬼应该是通过吸血行为来增加同伴，不过这么一来他们的数量应该会越来越多而影响到人类的数量。然而他所知道的吸血鬼好像并非如此，不但数量稀少还喜欢隐藏在人群里过活，并直接导致了他有个悲惨的童年。  
所以他们到底会不会做爱？需不需要通过交配来留下子嗣？说到底，理论上他们已经死过一次了，那他们到底有没有性能力？  
这个问题就这么突然的出现在了Peter的大脑里，并从此挥之不去。

在不到三个星期后，一个叫Charley的小子找上了他，向他求助声称吸血鬼杀了一个脱衣女郎，还可能杀了自己的朋友。在听到Jerry这个名字的时候他笑了出来，这实在是不太像一个吸血鬼的名字。不过脱衣女郎，为什么要选一个脱衣女郎呢？他思考了起来，如果这个年轻人说的是实话，也许那个吸血鬼是在尝试制造子嗣？Peter想着，毕竟只是进食的话，没有必要在意食物的性别不是吗。  
直到被年轻人的接连不断的问题打断，他才反应过来到自己又在思考那个无厘头的问题，他为自己的胡思乱想而恼怒，却把气撒在了Charley身上，随便胡扯了几句便打发走了他。

几天后Peter无意间看到了Charley留下的图腾，他才意识到被自己嘲笑了名字的“那个吸血鬼”正是自己的老相识，他悲惨童年的缔造者。他瞬间陷入了不安，打电话给了那个小子，但比Charley更早到的正是“那个吸血鬼”。  
当Peter看到他出现在客厅门口时他惊慌的向后退着，紧张的瞟了一眼监视器。屏幕上Ginger倒在了电梯口，脖子上的洞口还冒着血。哦，该死的快递！他想。吸血鬼假冒送货员给她打了电话，而她被骗向吸血鬼发出了邀请。  
“那个吸血鬼”，或者，现在叫Jerry的家伙朝他露出一个微笑，而在Peter的眼里这就是个死亡预告。他现在应该害怕，他应该想着怎么逃离这个可怕的生物，保护自己。但好死不死的那个问题突然又浮上来。Jerry是他所知道的吸血鬼的典型，他会和他的猎物们做爱吗？那个脱衣女郎，他是靠色诱得手的吗？  
Peter简直对自己的大脑绝望了。Jerry此刻正在靠近他，一如既往的刻意卖弄性感。他看着Jerry，不自觉的吞咽了一下。接着他又想，吸血鬼是不是会读心？他好像在哪本文献或者是网页上看过这样的说法。最好别，他想。要是他的吸血鬼老熟人知道他在想这些，那可就太尴尬了。虽说他从不掩饰自己双性恋的身份，但是没人会想和杀死自己父母的仇人上床不是吗，即使这个怪物的外表看上去的确算得上火辣。

等到Peter终于回过神想要打开密室的旋转门的时候已经晚了。Jerry现在离他已经不过十步远，在他逃进密室前就会咬断他的脖子。他紧张的僵直在原地，手上还拿着倒了酒的玻璃杯。Jerry一直盯着他，慢慢的绕过柜台，踱着步走到了Peter面前，现在他们之间只有几厘米了。接着他停下来，露出一个假装无辜的笑容，Peter看到他嘴里的尖牙已经伸出来了。  
自己就快死了，还他妈的在想被吸血鬼咬会有特殊的快感吗？Peter恨不得自己立刻昏迷好停止这些胡思乱想。Jerry依然在靠近他，他下意识的向后退，却撞到了吧台而失去重心向后捯去。Peter勉强靠手肘支撑住自己，而Jerry还在进一步的贴上来。对峙中他们碰掉了吧台上的各种东西，包括Peter剩了一半的那瓶酒。实际上吧台并没有多宽，所以他现在退无可退了。Jerry很满意他惊恐的样子，所以他收起了牙。他们之间已经没有更多空隙了，所以他又向前了一步贴上了Peter，伸出手按在了他的胸口上，接着就听到了他手里的玻璃杯掉在地上炸开声音。  
Peter试图移开目光让自己冷静点，他相信自己现在一定在发抖。操他妈的，他想。至少他现在知道吸血鬼也会勃起了，因为Jerry离他太近了，他都能感觉到那玩意儿硌着他了。好奇心的代价就是被这个自我感觉好过头的吸血鬼操翻，然后凄惨的死掉。操，反正他都快死了，去他妈的羞耻心。于是他视死如归的拽过吸血鬼的夹克把他拉过来和自己接吻，想着至少不能显得太被动。

“你是真的很有趣，Peter。”在Peter松开了他的衣角时Jerry几乎是大笑了起来，这算得上一个进一步的邀请不是吗？一旦你向吸血鬼发出了邀请，那就代表事情已经无可挽回了。  
Jerry贴在Peter胸口的手一路下划去，落在他的大腿上。他按住了它们，接着又向前了一些把自己挤进了他的大腿间。这时Peter才意识到，一件真丝浴袍，一条丁字裤，这就是他身上所有的布料了。尤其现在他甚至连并拢双腿都做不到了，自己这样看上去像个投怀送抱的婊子。Jerry挑了他的下巴，这让Peter更气了，该死的吸血鬼是在刻意玩弄他。他刚想发作就看到Jerry伸出了爪子，这让他害怕了。Jerry的指尖顺着Peter的大腿划过，在上面留下一条血痕，然后绕到腰侧，挑断了他丁字裤的细绳。  
接着吸血鬼就吻上了他。事实上并不像Peter想象的那么冰冷，Jerry的唇是温热的，只是带着强烈的血腥味，现在随着这个吻正扩散到他整个口腔。Peter稍微放松了点，一边想着Jerry看起来还挺熟练的。让他回过神来看到吸血鬼已经解开了裤子，正准备把老二塞进他的屁眼里。Peter感觉自己正在冒出冷汗，他还是有些紧张。Jerry往手上吐了口唾沫，把手指塞进了他的后穴随便按摩了下算是润滑。Peter发出了些黏糊的呻吟，他感觉下面开始发热了。没过多久吸血鬼就撤出了手指，掐着Peter的大腿一口气顶了进去。

好吧，他现在正在被吸血鬼操。Peter不得不接受这个现实。好在Jerry算得上是一个温柔的情人，事实上他没感觉到疼痛什么的，只是自尊心受到了极大的打击。吸血鬼在他体内的动作让他觉得被抽走了力气，他感觉支在吧台上的手肘被压的生疼，于是他索性放弃，搂住了Jerry的脖子把自己挂在他身上。那件睡袍现在已经起不了半点蔽体的作用，但还挂在他身上，成为了情趣的一部分。但Peter讨厌只有他看起来惨兮兮的，于是他缠在Jerry脖子上的手拽住了夹克的领子，死命的往外拉，Jerry为此停下了动作。

“看来你想要更多接触，甜心。”他笑起来，脱掉了夹克扔到一边。Peter喘着气，盯着Jerry的动作。他的确拥有极好的身材，如果他不是个怪物，那大概会成为很多人的梦中情人。Jerry再次贴上他，带起了他的呻吟，毕竟吸血鬼的老二还塞在他的屁股里呢。现在Peter被重新压在了吧台上，Jerry的胸膛贴着他的。他觉得自己出现幻觉了竟觉得感受到了这个死人的心跳。Jerry握上了他的大腿，再次抽插了起来。这次他不再大幅度的进出，而是在深处换着角度刮蹭着。Peter感觉快感不断地积累着，这该死的吸血鬼刺激着他的敏感点，他的性器也贴在Jerry的腰上挺立着。他控制不住自己的呻吟，而Jerry此刻啃咬上了他的乳头用舌头打着圈。Peter感觉这太过了，他觉得自己浑身发烫。他拽着Jerry的头发，不自觉的扭动着腰，想要快点到达高潮好结束这一切。Jerry的舌头从胸口滑了他的颈部，Peter因为害怕而把他夹的更紧。Jerry并没有打算咬下去，他只是想看Peter害怕。看到了满意的反应后他加速了在Peter的抽插，直到他们都射了出来。

现在Peter不需要再想那个问题了，他只是恨死了觉得爽到的自己。Peter摊在吧台上喘着气，他现在想着应该再给自己来一杯好放松一下。随即他感觉到Jerry正盯着自己，于是Peter撑起自己迎向他的视线，这个该死的吸血鬼看上去心情相当的好。他向Peter挑了挑眉，接着开口。  
“所以，这算解开你的疑惑了吗？”

END。


End file.
